


shades of ivory

by johnyongclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Lee Taeyong, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongclub/pseuds/johnyongclub
Summary: Approaching his 26th birthday, Taeyong, like most omegas, couldn't ignore his natural instinct to start bearing children. The problem? Taeyong doesn't like the idea of being mated, especially to someone he isn't in love with.Come Johnny Suh, with his pretty laugh and pretty honey eyes, who Taeyong finds himself stuck with in more ways than one.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 85
Kudos: 381





	1. 01.

**Author's Note:**

> i am back with another chaptered fic!! and its omega!ty making a comeback! im not sure how long this will go but im working it out as im writing this so by the time chapter 2 is up, id probably have the total number of chapters figured out!
> 
> i'll be updating tags as we go. please keep in mind that this is **FICTIONAL** , which means it is not in anyway affiliated to real people. as always, omegas have vaginas in this, hence ty having one. please also practice safe sex. **PLEASE.**
> 
> with that said, i hope you'll like this and give me a chance tell their story!

The pressure of reaching his 26th birthday comes in two forms; the overly busybody aunties in his family  _ and  _ his parents' neighborhood, as well as the natural instinct to want a fucking baby. 

It could have been the urge to have a mate and protect them like alphas do, or the need to have fulfilled a good deed towards all kinds like the betas and even that annoying, prolonged heat most omegas have to endure.

But  _ no,  _ Taeyong has to be that one in ten omegas whose motherly instincts take over at the ripe age of twenty-five. And the problem, really? Taeyong isn't interested in finding a mate or getting marked. No, no, no. No way. He would rather face the painful, hot weeks of his heat than be mated to  _ anyone.  _ Maybe if he ever finds someone he likes, he'd consider it. Now, though? Taeyong isn't interested.

He has seen it happen with family members. Most of them had their parents match them to a well-reputable alpha, they'd get married not long after and then they would start a pack. Most of his omega cousins are parents now, with two to three tiny humans in their house to fill the void.

Taeyong really wants a baby. He just doesn't want to be mated. The idea of  _ belonging  _ to someone doesn't sit right with him for some reason. At this moment, he still wants to be his own person. He's glad his parents aren't pushy. They don't understand his stand on the mating topic but they don't push. They're a firm believer that he'll find his mate when the time comes. He just doesn't have the same belief.

Right now he's not so subtly judging Ten's hyperactive behavior, trying to ignore the constant tapping of his foot against the floor and the  _ click, click, click  _ of his pen. He can't blame Ten for this; it's almost mating season, which means Ten will be on leave for when his heat arrives. 

It's also how he knows his heat cycle is around the corner. Most of the time, Taeyong's body doesn't show the signs and he mostly depends on Ten to be prepared. Most omegas' heats come during mating season except when they're pregnant or are sick. 

Taeyong's tolerance for the smallest things thin down to a single thread when his heat is approaching, like right now, with Ten's restlessness growing increasingly obvious. Don't get him wrong; he loves Ten because they've started in the company at the same time three years ago and being the only omegas among betas instantly pushed them closer but for the love of god, he wishes Ten would stop  _ moving. _

"Have you ever considered taking an early leave?" Taeyong asks without looking away from the computer. He's getting a headache from staring at the screen too long and Ten being hyperactive isn't helping him feel better. 

Ten stops clicking his pen, "Have you? Because you're extra snappy. It's my last day anyway. I'm spending the next week with a hot hunk alpha."

Taeyong makes a face, closing the patient's file just to start with the next one. Doing data entry wasn't his childhood dream but not everyone gets to live their dreams, right? Ten spends his mating seasons with different alphas all the time so Taeyong doesn't bother finding out if this is the same one as the last. His next week will be spent in his apartment  _ alone,  _ because he doesn't feel like having someone over to help out. 

Normally Taeyong would have either Doyoung or Yuta come over to help with his heat. Doyoung is beta so it's always safer with him, but the last time Yuta had fucked the heat out of him, the alpha had almost marked him as his mate. The worst part of it? Taeyong thinks he would have willingly let it happen while he's in the phase. That would have been a disaster not only because he hates the idea, but also because Yuta is one of his best friends. 

He hadn't asked either of them for help since he started getting the urges to have a baby. He's scared he might be too out of it to think rationally. Having a kid with your best friend isn't exactly the norm, not unless you're in love.

"Are you going to let your parents find you a nice alpha this time?" Ten is asking, ignoring the pile of files he has to finish before the day ends. "How are those urges going?"

"Bad," Taeyong sighs, leaning back against his seat and shaking out his dyed pink hair. It's probably a mess from how many times he'd run his fingers through. "It's fucking weird. I see a baby, right? And I get so happy and I have these weird feelings where I just wanna take care of one and then I get so sad because I don't have one. It's depressing."

Ten snickers, "I get the urges. Not as bad, obviously. You didn't answer my first question though."

Taeyong frowns, shaking his head, "No. I don't want my parents involved in anything. They understand."

The omega simply hums and goes back to work but it doesn't take long for him to start tapping his foot again and clicking his pen. When the clock hits six in the evening, Taeyong is the first one out of his chair, unable to tolerate another second of Ten's hyperactivity or he might pull his hair out.

He makes sure to go find his supervisor before he leaves, just to remind him that he's taken the week off too for his heat, in case the older man forgets like he did the last time. That was a nightmare too. Imagine being in the middle of your heat cycle and the phone won't stop fucking ringing.

He takes the subway home usually because of a couple of reasons. He never got his driver's license and failing for five times in a row demotivated him so much he swore he doesn't need a car. Also, how much would a guy like him get from working as a data entry clerk anyway, right? It's enough to pay rent and survive the month and if he's short on expenses, his mom is always texting to ask if he's going by fine. 

His parents dote on him, really, he acknowledges that and he admits that growing up, he'd been privileged. The only reason he'd gone out into the city to find his own place and get his own job was because Yuta accidentally called him a brat and he'd wanted to prove the alpha  _ wrong. _

The journey hasn't been the greatest but he's alive and that's fine. His apartment complex isn't too far away from the office. A twenty minutes subway ride would take him to work and back home. The only problem with not having a car is the fact that he can't drive himself back to his parents' home whenever he goes to visit, and,  _ of course,  _ his mother chooses  _ now  _ to pull her sad voice so he'd go home.

"Eomma, my heat is due in like, one day," He says into the phone as he turns the lock of his front door, stepping into his apartment and closing the door after. "I can't go home now."

His mother  _ whines.  _ He guesses that's where he'd gotten it from. "Taeyongie, you have to come home, baby. We'll make sure you have the entire guest wing to yourself, hm? Your Appa misses you, honey."

Taeyong sighs. He doesn't doubt they'd make sure he's the most comfortable in the period of time where all he'd feel is discomfort. They're too good a pair of parents to be true, but Taeyong doesn't feel like going home. It's a hassle to pack and unpack, let alone having to sit in a car for hours.

He stares at his plants decorating the windowsills and wonders if they'd be a good enough excuse to give her for wanting to stay. "Eomma, I only have a week off. Plus there's no way I can get anyone to drive me there."

"I can send Mr. Suh's boy over," His mother replies a little too quickly, "He wouldn't mind! He can get there in the morning and you'll be home before your heat even hits. Please, oh please, baby. I'll cook all your favorite dishes."

Taeyong presses his forehead against the wall next to his key holder, knowing just how impossible it is to get out of this one. Eventually, he sighs and nods his head even though his mother couldn't see him. "Okay, Eomma. But I'm expecting all my favorite dishes throughout the week."

His mother squeals on the other end of the line. She isn't over two decades older than he is because she'd married really young but sometimes he wishes she would act like the other mothers. He's turning twenty-six, not sixteen, and he already feels the dead weight of being an adult. He wonders where she found all that energy. 

"What time would you want Mr. Suh's son over, hm? I'm sure he would love to be friends with you. He's your age, you know? He'd just gotten back from studying abroad and I doubt he'd have many friends- Taeyong, are you listening?"

Taeyong hums and he listens to her go on and on about this boy Taeyong's never met before. Mr. Suh hasn't always worked with the Lee's and while Taeyong has met him multiple times whenever he goes back, Mr. Suh was always alone. Sometimes he would bring his wife to dinner and most of the time he would tell Taeyong about his only son who was in Chicago. Taeyong hadn't really been interested so he only remembers bits and pieces of it.

He misses Mr. Dong, the previous housekeeper that had to move and was soon replaced by Mr. Suh. Mr. Dong had a son too, a boy with a cute smile who Taeyong was close to because they grew up together. They stopped hanging out as much when Sicheng presented as an alpha.

He must have fallen asleep while his mother kept talking because when he's conscious again, the apartment is dark and his phone is laying on his lap. He turns it on to see a few messages from his mother reminding him that the car would be ready for him by eight in the morning. 

With a sigh, Taeyong sets his phone aside to get a quick shower after ordering dinner for himself. He would cook if it doesn't feel so hot, the telltale sign of his heat approaching. Just the very thing he dreads. 

In the bathroom, he stares at his own reflection for an endless minute. He's not bad-looking and he wonders if he would still look pretty when he's carrying a baby. The thought has him flushing, cheeks pink as he pictures an image of himself with a round belly. 

He's embarrassed when the doorbell startles him from his fantasy, and he quickly shakes the thought away as he goes to receive the food he'd ordered. Shame feels hot on his cheeks, even though no one else had been there to witness.

  
  


* * *

  
  


When he wakes up the morning after, it's to Doyoung shaking him awake. He startles and hits his head against the headboard, hissing and frowning at his best friend. "Hey, what the hell? How'd you get in here?"

Doyoung looks at him like he'd grown two horns on his forehead. "I have your spare key, idiot. I didn't even need it because guess what? You didn't lock the door."

Taeyong grimaces, sitting up in bed and rubbing at the back of his neck to massage the cramp away. "I forgot, probably. I had food delivered and then- Shit, what time is it?"

"Early. I thought I should check up on you since your heat is coming soon. You want breakfast?"

"Doyoung, what time is it?" Taeyong presses, scrambling to find his phone and the moment he feels it in his hand, he looks at the time. The clock reads nine-thirty in the morning and Taeyong panices, screeching as he hops off the bed.

Doyoung follows him into the bathroom, "Hey, calm down! What's going on?"

Taeyong shakes his head and hopes Doyoung would let him explain later as he brushes his teeth. He hasn't even finished packing his bag. How long had Mr. Suh's son been waiting for him? Why didn't his mother call? _ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

He washes up quickly, not minding Doyoung's presence as he gets dressed, throwing on a pair of cardigan over a shirt and jeans before he puts on a beanie to cover the bird's nest that is his hair. He doesn't even remember Doyoung is there until he's picking up his bag and grabbing his keys.

"Shit, Doie, sweetie, I'm so sorry," He apologizes as he tugs on a pair of shoes. "Mom sent someone to pick me up and drive me home and I completely forgot to tell you, I'm sorry. Would you be a dear and make sure my plants don't die while I'm away? Tell Yuta I said I'll miss him."

He gives Doyoung a quick smooch over his cheek and waves him a quick goodbye. Doyoung has the spare key to his apartment so he doesn't worry about it being left not taken care of. The beta doesn't get to say a word before Taeyong steps out, hurrying towards the elevator.

Downstairs at the lobby, Taeyong easily spots one of his father's cars but no one is inside or standing by it. He wishes his mother had bothered to send a picture or something because he has absolutely no idea how the man is supposed to look like. He takes his phone out of his pocket and is about to give his mother a call when there's a tap to his shoulder.

Taeyong turns his head with his phone pressed to his ear but as soon as he sees the person who'd called for him, Taeyong blinks. There couldn't be anyone  _ taller,  _ or hotter than this stranger. Mr. Suh's son is a total hottie? Where has he been hiding this whole time?

The man is dressed simply in a sweater and a pair of jeans, his wide smile causing whisker lines to form on his cheeks. His dark hair is slicked back, long enough for the ends to curl at his nape. He holds his hand out in a friendly greeting, "Taeyong, right? It's Johnny. Your mom said you didn't have a ride home."

Suddenly, Taeyong is much too aware that he's dressed poorly. He hasn't even showered like he usually does in the mornings and he hasn't worn any makeup to cover the blemishes on his cheeks and he vaguely remembers complaining about how his skin is breaking out.  _ Shit. _

"Yes," He finds himself nodding his head before he quickly remembers that he's late. "I'm so sorry I made you wait for so long. I must have slept through my alarm."

Johnny waves it off and then he helps Taeyong with his bag, disappearing around the car to stuff it in the back. "Don't worry about it. We should hit the road now though if we wanna beat the traffic. You okay sitting in the back? You could take a nap if you're still sleepy."

"Right," Taeyong nods, clearing his throat once again before he climbs into the backseat. He waits as Johnny gets into the car and he doesn't waste any more time before driving off. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


For the most part, the ride is quiet save for the faint music playing from the radio. Taeyong avoids being on his phone while in the car so he doesn't get a headache and he's a little too embarrassed to start any conversation with Johnny. For a couple of reasons, honestly, and one of it being that he'd made Johnny wait an hour and a half for him to wake up.

So, in his attempt not to make things awkward, Taeyong leans his head back and closes his eyes, hoping Johnny would think he's asleep. It's mad that they're the same age; it's like Johnny's grown a whole head that Taeyong lacks. He's almost jealous.  _ Almost.  _ It's not until he notices that the car smells like coffee with the lack of its actual presence that Johnny is a fucking alpha. Of course. Of course he is.

In a way, he's glad that Johnny doesn't have the typically pungent alpha scent. It's missable that it's even him, since it could easily be mistaken for actual coffee. It isn't bad, except Taeyong can't seem to get the smell out of his focus.

It hits him only then that his heat is due to come latest by tonight. The scent isn't going to  _ help. _ Taeyong panics when he realizes that he hasn't felt the air conditioner. It's realization after realization and it doesn't help his sudden restlessness. God, he  _ hates  _ this with a passion.

"Are we close to home yet?" He asks, breaking the silence for the first time in the past two hours. He knows they probably have a few more hours of drive to go but he's hoping he'd miscounted the time.

Johnny looks at him through the rearview mirror, "We still have about two hours, man, I'm sorry. You okay? Do you need a toilet break or something? We could stop over at the next gas station."

_ Shit.  _ Taeyong wants to laugh and cry at the same time. This is why he didn't want to go home in the first place. He knew something like this would happen and yet he'd let his guilt-tripping, lovely mother sweet-talk him into going anyway. If his heat gets triggered sooner than it should, Taeyong swears he's never going to see Johnny ever again.

"I- Uh, yeah, I think that would be good." He says eventually, trying to ignore the spreading heat over his body and the way his breathing grows increasingly rapid as the familiar fire courses down to his groin.  _ Fucking alpha scent. _

Johnny parts his lips to speak but he must have caught onto Taeyong's scent because he clamps his mouth shut and doesn't have anything to say as he continues to drive. Taeyong pretends he didn't notice, looking out the window with a leg crossed over the other as if it'd stop the flow of his slick that must be pooling in his panties now.

_ What have I done in my past life to deserve this humiliation?  _ Taeyong has  _ never  _ gone into heat around strangers. He'd taken note of the time of the month to be prepared ever since he'd gotten his first heat cycle and he'd made sure he was home each time he went into one. This is all his mother's fault, but as much as he wants to blame her, Taeyong can't.

When Johnny clears his throat, Taeyong couldn't help but turn his head to look at the alpha. Their eyes meet almost immediately through the rearview mirror and Taeyong has to drop his gaze onto his hands to keep from getting even wetter than he already is.  _ This is so fucked up. _

"You-" Johnny starts, seemingly lost at words. "I didn't know- I mean, do you need to be alone? I could pull over at a motel. Or something."

That's nice of Johnny, to not jump at the opportunity to knot him like most alphas would in a situation like this. Taeyong doesn't want to stop by a motel, though. He wants to be back in his room where he has his pillows and his blanket and the room smells like sakura flowers instead of cheap bed sheets and damp walls. 

"I think it'd be better if we could get home," He tells Johnny, nodding as if to assure himself that he's okay, that his heat hasn't completely taken over just yet. "I'd be more comfortable there, please."

Johnny is nodding his head even before he's finished talking. "Yeah, yeah, of course. I'll try to get us there quickly."

"Thank you," Taeyong managed to whisper, leaning his head back again and breathing in slowly to calm himself. 

He doesn't know when he fell asleep but shutting his eyes must have done the trick.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It's not the brightest thing Taeyong has done, he knows that. Falling asleep at the start of his heat cycle during the beginning of mating season in a car with a stranger couldn't have been  _ anyone's  _ brightest moment but it's not like he chose to do it. 

The first thing he notes when he wakes up is that his heat hasn't fully settled and that he still has his clothes on. It's hot like the sun is scorching at his skin despite being in an air-conditioning car and the familiar heat in his belly is starting to get really uncomfortable. They've been on the road for nearly three hours so that means it would take another hour to reach his parents' villa.

Johnny notices him when he shifts to get into a more comfortable position and the alpha smiles as he hands over a bag of food and water. "Here, have something to eat and drink. Won't be long til we get there."

Taeyong takes the bag with a quiet 'thank you', only realizing that he hasn't eaten anything when his stomach grumbles at the sight of bread. He tears into it shamelessly but doesn't finish, washing it down with the bottle of water Johnny had gotten him. Eating doesn't do him any good, because as soon as his stomach is filled, Taeyong feels a much more intense wave of his heat. And it's  _ so  _ hot.

The alpha must notice the way his chest is heaving because he quickly says, "You know, my mom said it helps if we talk about things you like. You wanna try that?"

He'd do literally  _ anything  _ at this point but Taeyong can't remember what he actually likes. He closes his eyes and thinks about what makes him smile. "Flowers."

You like flowers?" Johnny repeats. His voice is gentle and calm and it reminds Taeyong of waves at sunset, meeting sand like it's afraid to break earth. "What kind of flowers?"

Taeyong doesn't have to think hard for this one, "Roses. But they're not easy to raise. I tried. Three times. I have succulents instead. And a cactus I named after my friend." 

"Yeah?" Johnny laughs softly. He sounds nice. Taeyong thinks it's his muddled brain thinking it's nice but it really is nice. "That's adorable. What else do you like?"

He hums, staring up at the ceiling of the car as he tries to think of more things. "I like places with a view. Beaches. Plants. Babies. Babies! I wanna take care of one, I wanna feed them and play with them and- I want a baby, Johnny."

Great, now he's getting emotional about not having a baby. He's going to be thirty years old and not have a baby, which is  _ fine  _ but how much longer must he have a breakdown every time he thinks about how he'll never have a baby? Taeyong sobs into his hands and he remembers that his heat is  _ here  _ and he's about to be out of his own control in front of a kind stranger he'd just met a few hours ago. 

Johnny sounds like he's panicking too, "Hey, it'll be okay, yeah? I'm sure you'll have a baby someday. Once you find a nice alpha who'll take care of you, everything will work out-"

"No," Taeyong sobs, his hormones leaving his emotions in disarray. He wipes at his cheeks and looks out the window. It won't be long til he'd see the villa but he's  _ hot  _ and uncomfortable and he needs a knot to ease the pain. He needs an  _ alpha-  _

Taeyong looks at Johnny and he sniffles before he speaks up, "Can you pull over, please? I'm really uncomfortable. I need some air. Please just- Pull over to the side."

Johnny doesn't protest as he pulls into a parking lot of a motel. He doesn't bother parking the car properly and Taeyong hops out of the vehicle as soon as it stops. It's not like the air outside would help but Taeyong needs to get rid of the thought that he  _ can't  _ want Johnny to help him with his heat. He needs to shake it off before he loses all sense of shame as his body reacts for him. 

The motel seems to be abandoned, hanging signs at the entrance of the parking lot looking like it'd fall off if the wind blew too hard. The single storey building looks dark and old and he's thankful it's only noon or he'd have another thing to worry about. 

The car door opens and Taeyong turns to see Johnny step out of it. He must have been wearing a shirt underneath his sweater because now the sweater is gone and he's wearing a white tee that presses at his chest too tightly when the wind blows in his direction. Taeyong tries not to stare.

"Do you need some time alone?" Johnny asks. He sounds so calm and gentle. Why does he sound so nice? Why does it sound like the sea in Taeyong's ears?

Taeyong shakes his head, leaning against the car as another wave of heat courses through him. "I- It's my heat. I'm sorry for troubling you. I should be staying home today but Eomma wanted me to go home."

"Hey, don't apologize," Johnny steps a little closer, carefully, as if he's considering if it's a good idea. "I understand. It can't have been easy, right? I'm pretty good with, you know, self-control so you don't have to worry about me being dangerous or anything, okay?"

That's funny. Taeyong wants to laugh. Johnny thinks he's  _ afraid  _ when he's actually wet with the thought of having an alpha around to help him. He doesn't want Johnny to control himself, his wolf wants Johnny to knot him. 

The thought has him releasing a whimper and he hides his face in his palms. When he looks up again, he finds Johnny staring at him. He doesn't know what pushes him into asking. It's probably Johnny's pretty eyes. "Can you help me?"

"Of course," Johnny nods. "Anything."

Taeyong parts his lips but the words wouldn't come. It's different asking for Doyoung and Yuta to help because he's known them since his college days. This is a stranger he only knows by name. Let alone the son of his parents' housekeeper, so it's not like he won't see Johnny again after he drops him off at the villa. There's so many ways that this could be a mistake. Taeyong's brain is just too heat-induced to be thinking clearly now.

"I need a knot."

Johnny blinks. Taeyong flushes. He wishes the floor would swallow him whole. Anything would be better than this.

"Um," Johnny clears his throat, nodding slowly. "Knot. Yes. I can give you that. I mean- I've never- Are you sure?"

Taeyong nods. "It's the only thing that'll make it go away for a couple hours or a few days. Unless- Oh god, you don't have a mate, do you? Fuck, that was so fucking selfish!"

Great! How could he not have thought of that? He tries to look for any hint of a scent that could be of another omega's but all he smells is coffee. Inhaling that deep is a bad idea because now all he could think about are dewy mornings and fresh coffee and he's fucking soaked in his panties.

"No, no," Johnny shakes his head, his nostrils flaring when the wind blows again and Taeyong's scent must have hit him. "I don't have a mate. I can help you. It's just- I don't think it's a comfortable place for you in this state."

Taeyong looks around like it's his first time seeing the place. Honestly, he doesn't care.  _ Normally,  _ he would. He'd care about the fact that he doesn't look appealing right now. He'd care that it's not on a bed, that it's with an almost stranger, that he isn't on the pill, that it's fucking mating season. 

He could get pregnant. 

He could get  _ pregnant. _

Taeyong swears his cheeks have never felt so hot. For all those times he'd had a breakdown over wanting a baby, he doesn't want it  _ this  _ way, with someone who he probably won't see much unless he goes back to visit his parents again. He could strain and think rationally but his body is on fire and he needs Johnny's knot if he wants to greet his parents normally.

"I don't really care," He says finally, taking off his beanie and grimacing when even the wind doesn't help with how he's sweating. "It's not my first time."

Johnny clenches his jaw. He looks away for a moment but Taeyong sees the way his eyes are darker. His scent is even more intense now and a glance down at his crotch tells Taeyong it can't be comfortable down there, straining against his jeans. He salivates just at the idea of it.  _ Fuck. _

"Let me see if there's any way into the motel," Johnny says finally, seemingly pretty adamant with making sure Taeyong is comfortable. 

When Taeyong nods, Johnny goes to check. He watches as the alpha tries one of the doors to a room and when it opens easily, Taeyong is moving. He breaks out into a jog until he reaches Johnny, looking inside the room to see its condition. He's surprised to see that it doesn't look half as bad as the outside, with a proper bed and a wardrobe.

The sheets are floral, reminding Taeyong of his grandma's bed in her house all the way in Gangwon. At any other time, the thought of his grandma should turn him off but right now he's just glad that there is a bed at all. 

The sound of the door clicking startles him and he realizes he'd stepped into the room wordlessly. He turns to find Johnny smiling at him and suddenly he's self-conscious. Is his hair too oily? But he'd showered before bed and washed his hair. Does he have morning breath? He brushed his teeth!

"Can I kiss you?"

The question takes Taeyong by surprise. He blinks once and then nods his head. Johnny is slow and gentle as his hand curls around his jaw, guiding his head up for their lips to meet. As soon as he could taste Johnny on his tongue, the waterworks in his nether region are  _ uncontrollable.  _

Johnny kisses him softly at first, just a brush of his lips over Taeyong's, a soft peck over his bottom lip and then his upper one. When another one of his heat waves rolls over him, Johnny inhales and then his kiss deepens. He licks into Taeyong's mouth, fierce and demanding, his fingers now curled around his throat as he backs Taeyong onto the bed.

It's only when Taeyong goes through another wave of heat that he whimpers, fingers curling around the front of Johnny's shirt, growing increasingly desperate and hot. Johnny pulls back, probably thinking Taeyong is changing his mind, but his gaze is hazy and he obviously wants this as much as Taeyong does.

"I kinda," Taeyong clears his throat and tries again. "This is nice, Johnny, it really is. But I kinda need you to fuck me."

Johnny laughs. A series of staccato sounds that makes Taeyong's spine tingle. "You gotta be patient, darling. I wanna make it feel good for you, okay?"

Taeyong releases another soft whine but he doesn't protest. He lets Johnny carefully take his cardigan off, setting it aside before he returns to his shirt that he pulls up above Taeyong's head. A gasp leaves him as Johnny thumbs at his nipples, back arching off the bed and teeth sinking into his bottom lip to bite back the embarrassing sounds he knows he'd make.

The alpha leaves open-mouthed kisses down the middle of his torso and Taeyong briefly wonders if it has ever felt this good before. Johnny hasn't even properly touched him. It's always been straight to the point with Yuta and Doyoung. 

A kiss to the jut of his hip bone has Taeyong gasping and he lifts his hips when Johnny tugs his jeans down and off his legs. He's hot everywhere so he doesn't even get to feel the shame of being so exposed and naked in front of Johnny. 

His legs spread almost automatically, and he lets Johnny guide them further apart, with each of his feet planted into the mattress. It's downright  _ sinful to _ be in such a position, but with Johnny's hot breath tickling his inner thighs, Taeyong could feel more of his slick flow out of him. He's sopping wet, his nub throbbing with need.

When Johnny's mouth finds his swollen folds, Taeyong couldn't keep himself from moaning, back arching off the mattress with his head thrown back as his fingers find a grip around a lock of Johnny's hair. The alpha doesn't waste time in using his tongue to stimulate his clit, rubbing the wide pad over and over against his sensitive nub. 

"Oh my god-" Taeyong gasps, fighting off the urge to close his legs around Johnny's head. Believe it or not, he's never been eaten out before. So this, really, is his first time. His ex from college was a conceited jerk and the heat cycles he'd spent with his best friends had no foreplay. 

He concludes he isn't as experienced as he'd like to be but he's not about to complain because  _ holy fucking shit.  _ He gasps as Johnny sucks his clit into his mouth, working wonders around the nub with his tongue. The pleasure has him curling his toes, thighs quivering and when he lifts his head to take a glance at the alpha, the sight of Johnny enjoying this like it's a fucking treat makes Taeyong shake. 

"Shit, alpha-" Taeyong gasps as he jerks back, the telltale sign of his orgasm approaching. "Oh god, I'm gonna cum if you don't stop- Fuck!"

Johnny pulls back but instead of letting Taeyong calm down, he replaces his mouth with the pad of his thumb, rubbing angry circles around his clitoris while kissing his inner thigh. When his index and middle fingers breach past Taeyong's entrance, the omega cums with a cry, squirting clear streams of his orgasm that soaks up Johnny's hand.

"There we go," Johnny murmurs, his clean hand caressing Taeyong's hip. "You did so well. You still want my knot, baby? Want me to fill you up with my pups?"

_ God.  _ How fucking hot is that? Taeyong is panting, trying to regain his strength from his previous orgasm and the idea of being filled with Johnny's cock and his knot causes another gush of his slick flowing out of him. 

He's nodding his head as Johnny curls his fingers against his g-spot, pushing him into rolling his hips in a desperate attempt to get him to fuck him already and when Johnny only keeps up with slow pumps of his fingers, Taeyong whines. 

"Please, alpha. I want your knot." Taeyong begs, his voice nasally as he rocks his hips down to have Johnny's fingers deeper inside. "I need it, please? Please, please, please. It's the only thing that'll make me feel better."

Johnny looks a little taken aback as he curses under his breath, pulling his fingers out and Taeyong only understands when he stands up and pushes his jeans down, exposing an angry, tall shaft that slaps up against his torso. Johnny takes only a second to remove his shirt, allowing Taeyong the sight of his muscles, clearly a work he'd earned at the gym.

It's enough to have Taeyong squeezing his legs together.

The alpha laughs endearingly, bringing a smile to Taeyong's lips as he gently parts the omega's legs once again. He slips himself between Taeyong's spread thighs and leans down enough to kiss him and Taeyong lets himself melt into the kiss. It's the most gentle anyone has ever been with him.

It scares him, just a little. Gentle is the level of intimacy he always thought to have with someone he's in love with. Johnny isn't that person. How could Johnny be that person? They just met today. And when this is over they'd go back to being strangers. Maybe friends, at most.

"I want you to fuck me  _ hard,"  _ Taeyong emphasizes, whispered against Johnny's mouth. "I like it hard. Could you do that, Johnny? Could you fuck your knot into me like I'm nothing but your cumdump? It'd make me cum so hard."

Johnny groans into the kiss but he's nodding his head and pulling away so he could manhandle Taeyong onto his front. The sudden change makes Taeyong gasp but he's always loved it when he's handled roughly. Moans spill past his lips as Johnny lifts his hips up and he jerks forward when he feels the alpha's thumb circling over his clitoris once again.

His fingers curl around the sheets as Johnny lines up between his folds, gasping once again at the pleasure of the alpha rubbing his fat cock head against his nub. It's so fucking good Taeyong thinks he could cum again from just this. He whines and moans, Johnny's strong grip around each of his hips making him see stars, making him tingle, and he's growing desperate to have cock in his cunt.

"Please," He sobs and tries to push his hips back but Johnny catches on quickly and presses a palm onto the bottom of his spine to pin him down. Taeyong twitches when the alpha begins slapping the heavy shaft onto his clit. "Oh my god, please.  _ Please.  _ Fuck me."

"God, you're so fucking wet." Johnny grunts, pushing the head of his cock into Taeyong's opening. Taeyong stills, bracing himself for the sting of being stretched open and when Johnny slides into him with complete ease and bottoms out, Taeyong cries out from how deep Johnny had gone.

He tries to pull away, overwhelmed by the size and length of Johnny's cock, but the alpha keeps him in place, pressing even deeper into him, so deep Taeyong thinks he'd pass out. Johnny, fortunately, allows him the time to calm down. He rubs soothing circles onto Taeyong's skin, but doesn't budge from where he's lodged deep inside the omega.

After a moment, Johnny pulls out slowly, letting Taeyong feel every inch of his cock sliding against his hot walls until it catches at the tip. Then, without a single warning, he rams into him so deep and hard Taeyong's eyes roll into the back of his skull. If this is how he dies, Taeyong wouldn't mind.

Johnny stops teasing him then, picking up a brutal pace of pounding into Taeyong's cunt. He goes so deep and so hard, jostling the omega's body forward with each snap of his hips. Johnny is big and lengthy but Taeyong thinks he's holding back each time he feels the tip of his cock brush against his cervix. 

It hurts at first because no one has gone  _ that  _ deep and when he jerks forward, Johnny stops abruptly. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop, baby?"

_ Fuck no.  _ Taeyong just needs time to adjust. He shakes his head and presses his face into the sheets before he turns his head enough so Johnny could hear him. "No, keep going, please. Want you to pound it. That s-spot. Please, god."

Johnny seems to know what exactly he's saying because he wastes no time in returning to fucking into Taeyong. He goes even deeper and this time Taeyong feels his cock continuously jabbing against his cervix. His eyes roll back from how good it feels and it only took a few more thrusts before Taeyong is cumming again, pulling away until Johnny slips out of him as he goes through a full-body tremor.

_ Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. _

He's read all about it, obviously. The internet said some people wouldn't enjoy cervical stimulation and most of his omega friends hated it. But  _ holy shit. _ He's never had anyone as big and long as Johnny so he's never tried. Now that he has, and his trembling frame is enough proof to himself, he doesn't think he'd enjoy any other orgasm that's not this one.

"You're doing so well," Johnny showers him in praises, caressing his sides, and making sure he climbs down from his high slowly and gently. "Do you still want my knot, baby?"

How many times has Johnny asked that? He's so nice. Taeyong's muddled brain can't think of anything but that Johnny's so fucking considerate and good and has a massive dick that gave him a mind blowing orgasm.

He nods his head, having rolled onto his back, and he offers Johnny a smile as he props his upper body up onto his elbows. One hand reaches out to curl his fingers around the male's thick cock and slowly he guides him back into his cunt. He moans as Johnny starts moving slowly.

"Knot me, alpha," He whispers, holding Johnny's gaze as he spreads his legs further apart. "Fuck your knot inside me. Please? I need it so bad. I need your knot."

Johnny doesn't need to be told twice. His cock is already an angry red, a sign that he's close, and when he starts fucking into Taeyong once again, it's to chase after his orgasm. Taeyong keens and whines as Johnny rams into him and he reaches down to rub at his clit, pushing himself towards another one of his orgasms.

When Johnny's thrusts grow sloppy, Taeyong rubs furiously at his nub and he cums just as Johnny locks his knot inside him, simultaneously bursting within Taeyong's channel and pumping him full of his release. 

Taeyong swears he blacks out for a second, brought back to consciousness when Johnny carefully shifts them so they could lay down in a more comfortable position. The alpha maneuvers him on top, so he could lay his head on Johnny's chest. He feels icky and sweaty but he's  _ satisfied.  _ His body doesn't feel so hot anymore and the urging fire in his belly has soothed down a notch.

They lay there in silence as they wait for Johnny's knot to go down and Taeyong falls asleep to the alpha's soft and gentle caresses, cool fingers running down his back and brushing through his pink hair. He only wakes up in between, when Johnny pulls out of him and cleans him up, before he falls back asleep. 

He wakes up again to get dressed because it's almost dinner and his mother had left multiple texts asking him where he is. He tells her they got stuck in traffic but there's no doubt she would smell Johnny's coffee scent all over him when he gets there. That, though, is something to worry about later. 

Johnny carries him to the car and they're both quiet as the alpha drives them to the villa. It's a much shorter ride since they were close anyway and when his childhood home comes into view, Taeyong sighs. He's not looking forward to spending the week in heat with people around.

"Does it get lonely?" Johnny asks suddenly as they're driving through the front gate. When Taeyong frowns in confusion, he explains. "Being an only child in a house so big."

_ Oh.  _ Taeyong nods but he shrugs it off, "It was kinda fun too, honestly. I hid from my babysitter for almost two hours. She couldn't find me and started panicking."

Johnny laughs just as they go around the fountain, stopping right on the driveway. He turns his entire body around to look at Taeyong, "Can you walk?"

Taeyong's cheeks flush at the question and he couldn't help the grin spreading at his lips. "It's not like I'd let you carry me inside. I'm fine."

"Your parents won't mind their only son being treated like royalty, I'm sure," Johnny plays along, his whisker lines obvious with the way he's smiling.

With a nod, Taeyong steps out of the car. He doesn't expect Johnny to get out too but the alpha is out of the vehicle as well, going around it to help Taeyong with his bag. He's  _ sore  _ so stepping up the stairs leading to the front door is a challenge, but the hand around his elbow helps.

The door opens just as he reaches the top of the steps and his mother steps out with a squeal. She kisses his cheeks and hugs both him and Johnny, demanding for them to come in because dinner is ready but Johnny tells her he has to get home. She has the decency to pull her famous puppy eyes but she pats at his cheek and tells him to come again soon before she disappears back inside, saying she needs to get the table ready, even though the maids have probably done it.

Taeyong turns back to Johnny, cheeks hot, suddenly a little shy. "Thank you. For the ride. And, well, for helping me."

"Don't worry about it," Johnny waves it off, his smile kind. "I guess I'll see you around in the next week?"

"Yes," Taeyong nods, even though he thinks he'd have to spend the days indoors, thanks to his heat. "You should come around for dinner sometimes. Eomma won't stop harassing your parents if you don't."

Johnny laughs, nodding, "I'll keep that in mind. I gotta get going now. Keep in touch, yeah?"

With a little wave, Taeyong watches as Johnny climbs back into the car and drives off. He knows Mr. Suh lives only a few minutes away so Johnny would get home safely. He doesn't go inside until the car is gone. 

Once inside, Taeyong managed to slip away into his room before his mother could pull him aside and ask questions he doesn't want to answer yet. He tosses his bag aside and goes into the bathroom for a shower. The water is cold but Taeyong is used to it and it helps him feel fresh.

When he steps out of the shower, smelling of his sakura-scented shampoo and body wash, Taeyong wonders if this is how he smelled like to Johnny. He's immune to his own scent but Sicheng and his parents had said he smelled like the flower. He hopes this is how nice he had smelled earlier, when he was lost in his heat and acting pathetic in front of a hot stranger. 

A glance at himself in the mirror makes his cheeks warm. He feels like he's still glowing from being bred. A hand of his subconsciously goes to touch his belly. Maybe… 

Taeyong shakes the thought away and leaves to get dressed. There's no way he'd survive if he got knocked up by someone who isn't even a  _ friend  _ (yet), someone he doesn't know, and even though he never wanted a mate, he sure wants his baby to have a nice family if he were to ever have one.

With the thought buried deep in the back of his head, Taeyong leaves his room to join his parents for dinner. He doesn't even notice that he hadn't been hit by a single heat wave through the time he spends with his mom and dad and when the morning comes and he realizes his heat might have gone away, Taeyong  _ panics. _

Johnny having fucked his heat away might just mean that the sex was good (it really was), but scientifically speaking, an omega's heat only goes away when the cycle is over or that their body already knows it has what it needs.

For the first time in his life, Taeyong wishes he would feel that painful, uncomfortable waves again in the next few days, if it only means he's wrong about what he's thinking.

If he's right? Taeyong is so fucking screwed.


	2. 02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension is almost palpable and Taeyong thinks he would have loved having two alphas fight for his time and attention back when he was sixteen but he's too old to want this kind of drama, especially when one of them is his best friend's ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch2 is up! i initially plan to post every friday but at this point i might post as sadly as wednesday night akskdkd. we got johnyong crumbs today too. a celebration is in order! enjoy and lmk what you think?

The last time Taeyong was home in the villa, his parents held a birthday dinner for him and invited almost the entire neighborhood from across the lake. Taeyong didn't want it but he's learned to appreciate the little and not so little things his parents do for him, whether or not he likes them. 

He's just grateful that they didn't get any crazy idea to welcome him home. It has been some time since he was last here and he thinks his mother would have thrown a homecoming party had he not told her beforehand that he's taken the week off for his heat. He'll just have to keep the fact that it seems to be entirely gone to himself.

Of course, his mother wouldn't be his mother if she didn't do _ something, _ which explains why he'd been shaken awake at nine in the morning the Wednesday after he arrived, four days since his heat started, even though the brunch she had arranged so suddenly only starts two hours later. 

Taeyong isn't usually a morning person but working at the office and having to take the subway made him into one, although a little bit unwillingly. Sometimes, just sometimes, he misses staying up til the wee hours of the morning just writing. He's always wanted to be a writer, even though he had grown up wishing he had other dreams.

Like being an actor or an astronaut would be nice, except his interest in astronomy only goes as far as arguing whether Pluto deserves to be called a planet and being in a spotlight with all attention on him makes him want to die. He'd placed acting and flying to the moon under the category of something he would never find interest in long ago.

He thought about being a businessman like his father or a doctor, like his mother. Sometimes he even wonders if it would be easier to be a lawyer, like his Aunty Hyeri, or a professor, like Uncle Seokwoo. He had tried getting into the basics and the core of what could lead him into those major careers and only his parents would know how much money they'd spent sending him to classes. 

In the end, he just wants to write about going to the moon. He wants to put on paper how his movie is flopping, how his business is dying because someone he trusted betrayed him, how heavy his shoulders would be when trying to save someone's life. He wants to write about growing up to be a professor in science. He wants to write about having to defend a guilty client at court. 

Writing is just harder than he had thought it would be. He has folders after folders of works he'd finished and set aside, lacking the confidence that anyone would like it at all.

Sometimes he wonders if his parents are disappointed in him. It's almost sickening that he wants them to be, instead they cradled him and told him his dreams are his own and his decisions are his to make. It almost gives him nothing to write about. His life has just been so… Good. 

A knock on the door startles Taeyong from being deep in his thoughts. He finds himself staring at his own reflection, having spent the time putting on a light layer of makeup just to hide the pimples showing on his cheeks. The pink in his hair is fading too, so he makes a mental note to do a touchup.

When he opens the door, he finds his mother standing just outside. He's surprised at first that she even knocked but quickly remembers that she thinks his heat cycle isn't over. He smiles at her, bright and earnest, "Yes, Eomma?"

Her beam is even brighter, "Are you comfortable to head downstairs for brunch, honey? Our guests are already at the table. I'm sure they'd understand if you have to sit this one out."

"I'm okay," He nods and to prove a point, he steps out of the room and closes the door behind him. "We shouldn't make them wait very long, Eomma. Let's go."

She smiles widely before hooking her arm around his to pull him down the stairs with her. His mother lets go of him along the way, saying something about having to make sure their maids don't miscount the plates or something like that so Taeyong makes his way into the dining area alone.

Taeyong sees Johnny first before anyone else. Seated next to his own parents and seemingly immersed in the conversation with Taeyong's father. Opposite them, Taeyong recognizes Mr. Jeong, his wife and his two sons, Jaehyun and Sungchan. Taeyong fights the instinct to hide; Jaehyun definitely isn't a stranger to him but he doesn't necessarily want any contact.

He might have had a crush on that dimpled boy back in high school but that was before Jaehyun dated Doyoung. They're broken up now and as far as Taeyong knows, they haven't kept in contact and Taeyong certainly doesn't want to be the one who's still talking to his best friend's ex. Surely Doyoung won't blame him because the Jeongs and his parents have been friends for so long? Taeyong hopes so.

"Taeyong, come join us, sweetheart," His father calls out, erasing any and all chances of him skipping out on this brunch. 

He puts on a smile when every head at the table turns to look at him. At least he looks a little decent this time. He meets Jaehyun's piercing gaze at first before he finds Johnny's warm honey golds. The alpha smiles at him and it's enough to have Taeyong moving, sitting himself next to Johnny. 

"We were just talking about how happy your Eomma and I are that you're back," His father proceeds to say and for some reason, knowing that they were talking about him and that Johnny was paying very close attention makes his cheeks hot.

Mrs. Suh smiles at him, "How long will you be staying this time, Taeyong?"

"Just this week, ma'am," He tells her with a nod of his head. "I only have the week off before I go back to work."

Mrs. Jeong makes a soft sound, as if she just remembered something. "I keep forgetting you went to the city to work. I thought it was a phase. How is it there? Are people treating you kindly?"

"Ma," Jaehyun interrupts with a small laugh. He's never been one to follow the rules, if Taeyong remembers. Interjecting himself into his parents' conversation seems like a rude thing to do but that's really none of Taeyong's problems. The younger alpha continues, "Taeyong's great with people. No way he'd let any of them step on him."

Next to Taeyong, Johnny is watching Jaehyun closely. His features are calm but Taeyong doesn't miss the way his eyes darken just a shade. It's brief because then he's smiling again, quiet as long as he isn't asked a question or prompted to speak. It's traditional table manners and Taeyong can't help but notice the difference between the two alphas.

Brunch starts as soon as his mother joins the table, seated next to Taeyong on the other end. This dining area fits them exactly; three of the Suhs, four Jeongs and three Lees. Normally they would hold big dinners in the main dining hall but since it's only brunch, this one is used.

They talk about business, unsurprisingly. Mr. Suh isn't a business partner like Mr. Jeong is but they include him in the conversation, laughing over things Taeyong doesn't understand. At some point of the conversation, his father announces that Mr. Suh will be taking the role of a caretaker instead, releasing his housekeeping position to the head maid, Mdm Kim. The mothers talk even though Eomma is on the other end of the table and Johnny indulges in a conversation with Jaehyun, about classes and graduating. 

Right across from him, Jaehyun's younger brother Sungchan nudges at his foot. When he looks up, the boy nods at him. "Do you like video games?"

How old is he again? He can't have been older than twenty-one, so that means he hasn't presented yet. Taeyong decides to entertain his guest, "Sure, but I'm picky. You play Call of Duty or nah?"

Sungchan lights up, clearly happy to know he has someone to talk to at a brunch where no one is his age. "Hell yeah? I actually just finished the latest one. Did you like it?"

Taeyong's glad he picked up the game two months ago. "I did! It took me two days to finish it."

"No way? I took three! Though in my defense, Ma kept calling me downstairs so I had to take a lot of pauses."

Taeyong scoffs playfully, his words teasing, "Excuses."

The younger boy parts his mouth to speak, probably to protest, but the sound of his name distracts him and he turns to look over at his parents. Taeyong snickers lowly under his breath, having won the conversation but the distraction means Jaehyun could slip in his chance to speak to Taeyong.

"How have you been?" The young alpha asks, "It's been awhile since I heard from you."

Taeyong clenches his jaw. He has no ill feelings towards Jaehyun but he was never a fan of how the alpha had left Doyoung so easily. The Jeongs are a strict family, he gets that, but Jaehyun leaving because his parents didn't like the fact that Doyoung is a beta proved just how much he cared.

He shrugs his shoulders, "We haven't kept in touch, so… I'm alright. Doyoung's great too, if you're wondering. You?"

Jaehyun's smile shows no evidence of his guilt, if he even felt it. "That's good to know. Although I'm not so interested in his well-being than I am yours. Are you free tonight?"

The audacity! Taeyong is stunned by the question and he doesn't realize he hasn't said anything until Johnny speaks up, "Sorry, man. He already said yes to taking me around town today. Maybe next time?"

The two alphas' gazes find each other and Taeyong swears he sees Jaehyun's eyes narrow but the smile on his lips could have easily fooled anyone. He nods once, "Next time."

The tension is almost palpable and Taeyong thinks he would have loved having two alphas fight for his time and attention back when he was sixteen but he's too old to want this kind of drama, especially when one of them is his best friend's ex.

Thankfully, Mrs. Jeong interrupts, "Taeyong-ah, isn't it past time you find an alpha to mate with? Your Eomma already had you when she was your age."

_ Not _ the kind of interruption he likes but it's bound to happen. Jaehyun, surprisingly, doesn't butt in. Taeyong forces a smile before he speaks, "I haven't found anyone yet, Mrs. Jeong. I've been so preoccupied."

"Oh, you don't have to look very far!" Jaehyun's mother is quick to say, beaming as she excitedly points at her sons. "Jaehyun is very single and Sungchannie's presenting as soon as he turns twenty-one! They're right in front of you."

Sungchan  _ pales  _ at the idea and Taeyong almost feels bad for him. He never knows what to say when parents start meddling and telling him their alpha sons are available. Most of them only want him as an in-law because his family is filthy rich. It probably isn't the case with the Jeongs, since they're family friends, but Taeyong isn't interested.

Jaehyun, however, is smiling at him, looking for all the world like a man who could get anything he wants. He probably could but Taeyong would hate to give him the satisfaction. 

Mrs. Suh looks like she might interfere if not for the way her husband gently keeps a hand on her knee, as if to stop her from making any wild suggestions. It's Taeyong's sweet, understanding mother that butts in this time.

"I think Taeyong will tell us when he's ready and if he's found somebody," She smiles, nodding at him in assurance and then at the two lady omegas that are her friends. 

Mrs. Jeong continues to talk about an omega nephew looking for an alpha to mate with and when she asks if Johnny is interested, the alpha coughs, clearing his throat. By instinct, Taeyong rubs at Johnny's back and hands him a handkerchief. He catches sight of his smiling mother but pays no attention to her so he could make sure Johnny is fine.

"I'm, uh, unfortunately not ready yet, ma'am," Johnny says once he's stopped coughing. "I just finished studying and I thought of securing a profession before I take on the responsibilities of mating someone. I appreciate it, though."

Jaehyun's mother places a hand on her chest, "Sweet child. That is wise, yes, yes. Us as parents would hate giving our omega child away to an irresponsible alpha. It's the number one rule in my family. My children are well-disciplined."

Taeyong fights the urge to make a face at the statement. He's certain the Jeongs are well-mannered but he couldn't imagine marrying into the family or worse, being born in one. If he was a Jeong he probably would have been married off to some alpha he'd barely know. It's one of the little things that reminds him to be grateful his parents aren't of the sort.

The parents immerse themselves in conversation after conversation and Taeyong considers excusing himself until Johnny speaks up again, "I hope you don't mind my excusing us from the lovely brunch, Mr. and Mrs. Lee. It's just Taeyong said he would show me around town."

He said no such thing but Taeyong isn't going to complain. He's embarrassed enough to be asked about why he's still single and he isn't exactly comfortable being around Jaehyun so following Johnny really is the next best thing. He stands up when Johnny does, bowing to the elders as he steps out.

"Thank you for the meal," Johnny says and he laughs a little at whatever his mother said, something about having fun and getting to know each other that Taeyong couldn't quite catch. 

He follows Johnny out of the house through the backdoor that's in the kitchen and he assumes Johnny's been over here enough times to know  _ where  _ the backdoor is but he doesn't question it. They don't talk until Johnny stops by a car Taeyong doesn't recognize. 

"Can you drive?" Johnny asks, turning back to Taeyong.

Taeyong stares at the car and shakes his head. "I failed. Five times. So unless you don't care about your life anymore, I'm not driving anytime soon."

Johnny laughs, shaking his head as well while he opens the passenger door for Taeyong to climb in. "I've barely gotten to know you. No way I'd die that easily. C'mon, hop in."

Cheeks flaming, Taeyong offers a wide smile before he climbs into the passenger seat and buckles in. He waits for Johnny to come around and they set off, excited even though he doesn't know where the fuck Johnny is driving them to.

  
  


* * *

  
  


They don't go far; the lake is a widely known place in town that the people go to like they would a park but since it's a weekday, there aren't many kids playing around. Taeyong's just a  _ little  _ disappointed that Johnny would bring him here. He's not calling it a date, but really? He was born in this town, he's been to the lake more times than he could count.

He must have not hidden his disappointment well enough because Johnny laughs again, "Don't look so disappointed. Give a man a chance, would you? Come."

Embarrassed that he'd gotten caught, Taeyong masks it with a little sheepish grin and decides to give that chance as he follows the alpha towards the wooded area. A wise omega would think twice about following someone he doesn't know into such a secluded place but since his parents knew he'd gone with Johnny, at least the police would have a lead to who murdered him, right? Johnny can't be that bad.

It's alarming that he isn't afraid or worried. Maybe because Johnny has a kind smile. Maybe it's those whisker lines whenever he laughs. He laughs a lot, Taeyong had noticed. It's nice and it's endearing in a way. 

They're quiet as the alpha leads him along a path. He's assured that they won't be completely alone, since the ground looks like it'd been walked on a lot. Eventually they got out of the woods to a flowing stream and all the other noises are drowned out by the sound of rushing water. Taeyong tries to remember if he'd been to this part of town but his memories fail him.

Johnny bends down to untie his shoelaces and kicks the pair off so Taeyong does the same. Now barefoot, he follows as Johnny steps onto the large rocks sitting along the stream, their shoes abandoned at the side. He thanks all the yoga sessions Ten drags him to for his good balance, lest he slips and cracks his skull open and Johnny would regret ever taking him out on this walk.

Shaking these thoughts away, he pauses on a rock to watch as Johnny takes a seat. His nose crunches up at the thought of wetting his pants but Johnny is patting the empty spot next to him like an excited puppy and Taeyong doesn't have the heart to say no. Carefully, he takes a few steps forward and sits next to the alpha. Cold seeps through his jeans but after a moment, Taeyong finds comfort in his position.

"Do you come here often?" Johnny asks, loud enough so Taeyong could hear him over the water.

Taeyong shakes his head, "I don't think I've ever been here. How did you find it?"

"Google maps," Johnny laughs, the sound growing familiar to Taeyong's ears by now. "When I first got back here a couple months ago, I thought it'd be good to check the place out. And google maps said I'd find a stream here. I'm surprised barely anyone comes around these parts."

Taeyong snickers, "Maybe because no one wants to get killed?"

Johnny laughs again, "No one's out here to kill anyone. Besides, aren't you supposed to go out with a pepper spray if you're alone? Always works. Just spray anyone you think is a threat."

"See, the thing is, I'm not the brightest," Taeyong admits, going along with the conversation. "I don't think I'd know someone is dangerous until I'm like, dead. Like with you, right now. What if you end up killing me?"

The alpha scoffs, "If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. Also, I don't know how good telling you this is, but I can't kill anything. Literally anything."

"That's what a murderer would say."

Somehow, this makes Johnny laugh even harder and Taeyong can't help the way a smile twitches at his lips. Something about making Johnny laugh feels a little too good. Johnny sighs after collecting himself, a hand on his belly, "I don't want to kill you, though. I wanna be friends."

Taeyong softens, cheeks heating up again. How embarrassing. "We can be friends. What did you study back in Chicago?"

"Don't laugh," Johnny glances at him, squinting from the sunrays. "I took Biology and Zoo Science. Animal studies. Animal management. Around that field."

Taeyong doesn't laugh because he's intrigued. He's never actually met anyone who wants to work with animals. "Really? That's so cool! What do you wanna do after this? Are you gonna be working in a zoo?"

"Preferably," Johnny nods. There's a soft tinge of pink in his cheeks, though Taeyong doesn't know if it was from the sun or being asked about his personal life. "I've loved animals since I was little so I took up sciences and went to further study it abroad. I've had a few experiences with volunteer work and such so I might be able to land a job at a zoo."

"That's amazing," Taeyong finds himself saying because it really is. He kind of really likes the way Johnny talks too. Is that what passion sounds like? He doesn't know if he's ever sounded like that to anyone. "I hope you'll get to do what you love. It gets really demotivating when we get jobs we don't want to do."

Johnny is nodding again, offering a smile. "What about you, though? What did you dream to be when you were younger?"

Taeyong scrunches up his nose. He doesn't want to be judged for not going through with his dreams but Johnny's told him as much so it wouldn't be fair if he doesn't do the same. He doesn't look at Johnny, however, and keeps his eyes on the water streaming below them. "I've always wanted to be a writer. I want a book published under my name."

"I bet you've written so many," Johnny adds hopefully and Taeyong is almost afraid to disappoint him. "World-building is honestly so cool. Writing in general is, I think. Like, how does your mind work thinking up these plots and characters? I used to hate the writing classes Mom made me go to."

Taeyong sighs, puffing out his cheeks. "I haven't written in a long time, actually. It's exciting when I think about it but in the end, it feels… pointless, somehow?"

"Pointless?" Johnny frowns, clearly not understanding.

The omega shrugs, "Like, it wouldn't get me anywhere. Some people are gonna love it but there will be some that would hate it and I don't know if I'm going to ever feel fulfilled from that. I've always wished I had other dreams. Like being a doctor, for example. Won't I feel like I accomplished something once I have the title?"

Johnny nods his head slowly, as if thinking through the words he has to say and when he speaks, his voice is gentle and soft, not even close to condescending. "But the moment you write a story, you've already earned yourself the title, right? You're a writer as long as you write. There's always going to be someone who would hate what you put out there but in the end, it doesn't really matter, not if your goal is to be a writer. Because you've written the story and you've shared it with the world and that alone should be an accomplishment. You wrote, you're a writer."

The words sink in slowly, like Johnny had spoken in a language Taeyong doesn't understand. He's never told anyone what he really wanted. He's never told Doyoung his dreams of publishing a book. He told his mother he liked writing but never the fact that he wants to be a published author. To hear such words from Johnny now warms his heart, in a way. 

It kind of also makes Johnny  _ very  _ attractive. 

Taeyong knows he's threading in very dangerous waters but he feels like a moth to a light, an omega to an alpha. A very unmated omega to an unmated alpha.  _ Fuck. _

His heat is over, he knows that. He hasn't had any waves since last Saturday, after this very same alpha fucked him out of it. So why the fuck is he feeling hot all of a sudden? He clears his throat and tries to subtly squeeze his legs together. The friction nearly brings a gasp out of him.  _ Holy shit. _

Johnny eyes him for a second before he speaks again, "Are you okay? Should I send you home?"

Heart racing against his chest, Taeyong frowns and shakes his head. "I'm okay. What makes you think I'm not?"

"Your heat-"

"Is over," Taeyong finishes the sentence, running his fingers through his hair and he's surprised to feel that he'd been sweating. "My heat is over…"

Johnny laughs nervously, "I don't think it is, Taeyong. I could smell you. Let me just take you home, okay?"

For some reason Taeyong doesn't even know, he stops the alpha from moving away with his fingers curled around Johnny's wrist. "You helped me last time. Besides, it's kind of your fault. You triggered my heat again."

The alpha blinks, "My fault?"

Heat spreads at Taeyong's cheeks. "Yes! You sat there and talked about all those things and sounding like- like you believe in me and that's fucking sexy, okay? Look what you've done to me!"

For a second, there is only silence and Taeyong braces himself for a possible rejection but then Johnny is laughing, shaking his head like he can't believe how horny Taeyong could get. "I can't fuck you like last time but I can help you. Is that okay?"

"Why can't you fuck me?" Taeyong asks with a pout. A pout. _ Lee Taeyong, get a fucking grip! _

Johnny raises a brow at him, "You want me to fuck you out here?" 

"Why not?"

The alpha parts his mouth to speak but he only ends up smiling like it's the most amusing encounter. He ignores Taeyong's question in favor of shifting himself behind the omega, bracing him between his legs and Taeyong shudders when he feels the alpha's hot breath along his neck. 

"Relax," Johnny whispers against his skin, a kiss pressed to a prominent spot on his neck that makes Taeyong skin feel like it's on fire. "Can I touch you?"

Taeyong nods.  _ Please,  _ he wants to say but the word gets stuck in his throat as Johnny's familiar hand caress along his thigh. How could his heat come back so quickly? It doesn't make sense. He's hot all over, and not the usual kind of horny he would feel from time to time. This is his heat taking over. 

His breathing grows rapid as he watches Johnny's hand guide his thighs apart, distracted by the soft kisses the alpha litters along his neck. They're out in the open too, unlike last time, and Taeyong finds the thrill of getting caught to be something that makes him leak. If they get caught right now… He wants whoever catches them to see just how good Johnny fucks him. 

He whines when he remembers that Johnny said he wouldn't be fucking him but the thought quickly leaves him as soon as he feels Johnny's hand cupping at his core through the annoying jeans he wishes he could kick off. He rolls his hips for friction, releasing a soft whimper as he turns his head to find Johnny's eyes. The alpha looks so good, so nice, so kind and Taeyong knows Johnny would make him feel amazing.

Johnny's hand reaches up to curl around his jaw and he guides his face so their lips could touch. He kisses Taeyong like he was made to kiss him, tongue licking into his mouth to taste him, and all Taeyong could do is whine again. He gasps when Johnny's free hand slips into his jeans and he hadn't even noticed the alpha had unbuttoned and unzipped it. He's a fucking expert? 

_ That's so fucking hot. _

Taeyong spreads his thighs further apart and Johnny uses the chance to push the pair of jeans down enough so Taeyong could take them off, though he's quick to catch it and toss it aside on dry land. He can't believe he's going to get off on a fucking rock at a stream, but Johnny's hands are all over him and honestly right now he doesn't give a shit.

A soft whine leaves him when they part from the kiss as soon as Johnny's fingers slip into his panties. He's glad he'd chosen to wear the cute pink lace because otherwise he wouldn't show his face in front of Johnny again. 

His eyes close the moment Johnny's middle finger slides between his folds, drawing a sultry moan right out of him and the pleasure of having the alpha's digits now toying with his clit is almost overwhelming. Johnny's fingers are coated with his slick, making the slides easy and even more pleasurable. He whines, thighs quaking.

Johnny catches his nub between his index and middle finger and when he begins stroking slowly, Taeyong loses it. His moans grow in volume and he clutches at Johnny's arm as the alpha picks up his pace, stimulating his clitoris with sloppy slides of his digits and driving the omega crazy. 

"Oh my god- Fuck. Fuck, Johnny-"

Just then, Johnny stops in favor of pushing the two fingers into him, causing Taeyong to go through a full-body tremor from the penetration. Johnny pumps into him at a quickening pace, palm adding pressure to his clit with each thrust and Taeyong sobs, eyes rolled into the back of his skull as Johnny fucks into his sopping wet cunt. 

It's when his legs try to close around Johnny's hand that the alpha uses his free one to keep them apart and he stops pumping his fingers into Taeyong's pussy so he could rub furiously at his clit. It's so fucking good Taeyong thinks he might pass out again. Every flick of Johnny's wrist as his rubs over Taeyong's swollen nub creates filthy squelches that are loud enough he could hear over the streaming water.

Taeyong cums with a cry when Johnny lands a slap onto his clitoris. Another slap has him twitching and once more makes Taeyong close his legs together, squeezing his thighs as he trembles against Johnny's chest. 

He breathes heavily as he slowly comes down from his high, warm under the kisses and sweet words Johnny whispers into his ear. His embarrassment only comes when he remembers that he's half naked in public, even though the area is scarce of any other people. His cheeks feel hot to the touch and when Johnny moves away, he almost begged for him to stay.

Luckily, Johnny only moves to grab his jeans. He quietly helps Taeyong into it, slotting his legs into one leg hole after another and even zipping him up and buttoning it at the top. He presses a kiss to Taeyong's temple, soft and gentle. "Let's get you home so you can wash up, hm?"

Still a little dazed, Taeyong could only nod his head. His cheeks still feel hot and he's uncomfortable in his pants but Johnny is helping him up onto his feet and he thinks he's never been taken care of so thoroughly. His knees buckle underneath him but Johnny catches him before he could fall. He couldn't protest when the alpha carries him bridal style, all the way to his car parked by the lake. 

Taeyong keeps his eyes closed, embarrassed by the eyes watching, because the town is small and everyone knows everybody and no doubt by tonight the entire town would have been informed that little omega Taeyong spent his time in the arms of new alpha Johnny. How embarrassing. Fuck.

He falls asleep in the car despite trying hard to stay awake but it only feels like a minute passed when Johnny pulls up in his driveway. The alpha wakes him up gently and asks if he wants to be carried up to his room. Taeyong's quick to say no, lest his parents sees and gets any ideas. 

When he steps out of the car, he's glad he'd gotten back the feel of his legs. He meets Johnny's gaze and couldn't help the little laugh he lets out. 

"What's so funny?" Johnny asks after closing the door, a hand placed on the roof of the car as he beams at Taeyong.

The omega shakes his head as he goes around the vehicle, still laughing quietly to himself as he collapses against Johnny's chest, finding comfort when Johnny's arms wind around him. "You've given me two mind blowing orgasms and I just met you last Saturday."

"Crazy, huh?" Johnny plays along and he pulls away, to Taeyong's dismay, but only so he could take his hand and lead him up the steps to the front door. 

He doesn't say anything else as they step into the house except to greet Taeyong's mother when they bump into her. Luckily for Taeyong, she doesn't ask too many questions and let Johnny send him up the stairs to his room. Taeyong considers  _ not  _ letting Johnny inside but he's already seen him naked so there's literally nothing else to hide.

Seeing his bed makes Taeyong realize just how tired he actually is but he refrains from falling onto it just yet. Johnny lingers at the door so Taeyong goes over to pull him inside and closes the door behind him. The silence is surprisingly comfortable and he faces Johnny with a soft smile as he guides the alpha's hands towards the hem of his shirt.

Johnny panics a little, "Your parents-"

Taeyong frowns before he laughs when he realized why Johnny seems afraid. "No! I'm not asking you to do anything. You'll help me wash up, won't you?"

Relief floods over Johnny's features and Taeyong finds it too endearing that Johnny could be so merciless in bed and so  _ good  _ but still be so shy at the idea of doing it with Taeyong's parents under the same roof. He'd be every parent's dream son-in-law, if only Taeyong doesn't fear commitment.

Johnny is smiling as he helps Taeyong out of his clothes, even picking up the articles to toss them inside the laundry bag next to Taeyong's bathroom door. He seems to be able to find Taeyong's towel too but that's a given, since he'd hung it over his chair this morning after his shower.

Taeyong wraps himself with the towel and Johnny takes this time to draw a bath for him. There's a weird, warm feeling in his chest at how much Johnny is doing, especially since there aren't any strings attached to them and Johnny has no responsibility whatsoever for Taeyong. 

It's nice, but Taeyong is used to nice when it comes from his mother. He's used to  _ nice  _ when it's his father ditching work to spend time with him. He's used to it when Doyoung and Yuta choose to sleep over at his place even though they could have gone out and have fun. 

He isn't used to nice from a guy who fucked him  _ that  _ good. Johnny just doesn't seem or feel real at this point.

"Taeyong?" Johnny calls after him and Taeyong blinks, realizing he'd been far off in his thoughts. The alpha smiles at him, "The bath's readt. I could leave if you want."

He doesn't want Johnny to leave so he shakes his head and forces a smile as he steps into the bathroom. It's massive compared to the one back in the apartment. His bathroom here alone is almost as big as his bedroom in the city. In the middle of the room, his bathtub sits prettily in sparkling white. Johnny had prepared a whole bubble bath for him.

The entire room smells like sakura, refreshing and homey. He shamelessly drops his towel and climbs into the tub, sighing at how good it feels to be soaked up in warm water. Johnny crouches next to him and Taeyong leans into his touch when he brushes his hair back, opening his eyes to meet the alpha's.

"I find it funny that you'd have sakura scented essentials when you already smell like it," Johnny says, picking up a sponge to absently wipe over Taeyong's neck.

Taeyong smiles even though he's been told it a few times, "Really? I smell this nice?"

Johnny nods, a lingering smile on his lips, "Very nice."

It should be dangerous to feel this content and safe with someone he's still getting to know. Johnny's thumb brush over his cheekbone and along his lower lip and when Taeyong meets his gaze again, he says; "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Johnny says quietly but his smile doesn't falter. "You're so pretty. I'm surprised you haven't met anyone to mate with yet. Is that a personal preference?"

Taeyong fights the urge to flinch away from the topic. He knows he'd said many times that he would consider it if he met someone he'd miraculously fall in love with but that would require him actually opening up and committing into something for it to  _ work.  _ He's been in  _ one  _ relationship his entire life, back in college, and it hadn't worked out because he was afraid of being tied down, being owned and controlled and losing the freedom he doesn't think he'd ever have again. His stand on it hasn't changed since.

"I don't think I'd ever want to be mated," Taeyong admits finally. Maybe that's stupid and would push Johnny away. Maybe that's a good thing for Johnny. "It scares me, really."

Johnny's hand stops moving and Taeyong looks over to see his smile falter, just a tad. But Johnny's quick to nod and smile again, shrugging a shoulder. "Totally understandable."

For a moment, Taeyong thinks Johnny deserves to find someone who isn't afraid, but that would only mean he cares. He shouldn't care. Johnny isn't anyone to him but a friend. He nods as well before speaking again, "Thanks again, Johnny. I go back to the city next week, by the way."

"I heard," Johnny nods his head once, reminding Taeyong that he'd already said it this morning. "I hope we'll keep in touch?"

Taeyong nods again, "Of course. We're friends, right? I'd actually like to have some time alone, if you don't mind. Thank you so much, though."

As if he'd just remembered that he isn't supposed to be here, Johnny rises up to his feet and looks at his watch, clearing his throat after. "Sure, yeah, no problem. We'll catch up soon, Taeyong. I'll keep the door closed for you."

With that, Johnny leaves the bathroom and then his bedroom. Taeyong only exhales as soon as he hears the soft click of the door closing. He sighs, hating that he might have hurt Johnny's feelings a bit, and he sinks a little deeper into the water just to disappear for a little while.

In the long run, at least he wouldn't end up hurting Johnny like he would if he led him on. This is good, he tells himself. 

It would all be okay. 


	3. 03.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong's cheeks hurt from grinning and he thinks about Johnny thinking about him. And maybe he hadn't hurt Johnny's feelings at all. Maybe they could still be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consider this a filler chapter? sorry if it isn't as exciting but i promise there will be more in the next one! i added a johnny pov so lmk how you feel about that! also, enjoy some sexy johnny.

The week off work makes Taeyong lazy. When he gets back to the apartment on Saturday night, he ignores the fact that he needs to put his dirty clothes for a wash and instead pays full attention to his plants that are luckily still very much alive. He would have to thank Doyoung later for helping him.

He pushes all thoughts of  _ work  _ aside because he hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Johnny had told him when they sat by the stream. He doesn't like his job and some small parts of him are envious of the fact that Johnny might be living his dream to work with animals. Why can't his dreams be as simple as starting a whole farm of vegetables and fruits and animals? Simple because his parents would no doubt play a part in providing for the start-up. Taeyong's a little privileged like that. 

The idea of having to sit at the office from nine to five every single day is weighing down on him. He sighs now as he lets the pad of his thumb caress along the leaves of his green babies sitting along his windowsill. The baby's breath sitting at the outermost part of the window looks alive and fresh, he's almost sad that the flowers would die eventually.

It's barely noon and the sun is shining right through his window. He has a pretty view of the city, something he's grateful for, and at certain times of the day, the sun would stream through his window, casting a pretty shadow along the floor and wall. He likes the lighting then. 

Now, Taeyong looks out the window with his chin in his palm, breathing in the polluted air of the city. The view is deceiving, given the fact that it doesn't look half as bad as it truly is. It doesn't matter at the moment; Taeyong feels like a pink-haired snow white. He wonders if the birds would fly by if he starts singing. The neighbors would probably file a complaint. Maybe in another lifetime.

Maybe in that lifetime, a certain Johnny Suh would be the boy from the stables because princes are overrated. Maybe Taeyong would be braver and more romantic.

He finds himself smiling at the thought. It isn't his reality but the teenager inside him thinks he could live it through words. Later, maybe, when he stops procrastinating, he would write.

Leaving the window and his plants alone for now, Taeyong rolls up the sleeves of his pajama top and sets out to do what he's supposed to get done before Monday rolls around and he has to go back to work. He goes through the list over in his head, checking off watering his plants and setting his clothes aside to wash  _ tomorrow,  _ and remembering that he has yet to have any food in his system. He should prepare lunch.

It's as he's taking out ingredients from inside his fridge that his phone buzzes with an incoming message. He abandons the task at hand to see who had texted him and sees that it's Johnny. They hadn't exchanged numbers before he left town but he isn't surprised that Johnny would get his from his mother. 

_ 'Good morning,'  _ the message reads,  _ 'Hope you had your breakfast. I had bacon and eggs and thought of you for some reason.' _

Taeyong smiles as he reads it through. He half wishes they'd been able to hang out one last time before the week was over but they'd kind of left on a sour note. Maybe Johnny had wanted to pursue something more that Taeyong isn't entirely ready for, which would explain why he had looked taken aback last Wednesday. But he's texting now, right?

With a giddy smile, Taeyong replies quickly. He tells Johnny he'd missed breakfast but that he's preparing lunch so he'd be eating soon. He doesn't tell Johnny he was thinking of him too, just a few minutes earlier. 

They're exchanging texts about nothing in particular when the front door opens and Taeyong hears Yuta first before he sees him. Yuta's scent is prominent when he finds Taeyong in the kitchen, a smile curling widely across his face as he pulls the omega into his arms. Doyoung tails behind the alpha, dropping a bag of what looks like groceries onto the counter.

Yuta pulls away first, frowning, "Lee Taeyong, you stink. Did you go home or did you get tangled up with some alpha?"

Taeyong rolls his eyes as he nudges Yuta away so he could greet Doyoung the same way, hugging his best friend hard. Doyoung, as a beta, wouldn't normally carry a scent but there's a lingering one that Taeyong couldn't pinpoint. It's familiar, almost like the woody smell of old books that-

Doyoung pulls away before Taeyong could ask, turning back to the bag of groceries and taking them out to help store in the fridge. "I bought groceries in case you didn't have the time to. At least for the month?"

"If you find coconut water in your fridge, it's entirely Doyoung's fault." Yuta is saying as he leans back against the counter, grabbing a banana off the fruit bowl. "He's been obsessed with it for some reason."

Taeyong scoffs, leaning closer to properly place the fruit bowl since Yuta had knocked it off the proper position and it's when he does that he catches a whiff of Yuta's scent again, remembering just  _ who  _ has the woody scent of old books.

Realization makes his eyes go wide and he steps back with a gasp. "You two?! Since  _ when?!" _

Yuta gapes mid-chew, looking at Taeyong and Doyoung then back at Taeyong again. He has the decency to look confused, but the stumble in his speech says otherwise. Taeyong had known him since their college days; Yuta is a good liar but he could never lie to them. 

"I don't- Dunno what you're on about."

"Oh, come  _ on,"  _ Taeyong rolls his eyes again, hands on each hip. "When did you guys start fucking?"

Doyoung clears his throat, shaking an accusing finger pointed at Taeyong. "First of all,  _ you _ owe us an explanation first. You left and didn't bother checking in and now you're back smelling like an alpha. Did you get marked?"

"No?" Taeyong frowns but one of his hands instinctively goes up to cover a spot on his neck, particularly the sensitive one Johnny had found the time he fingered Taeyong. "I did not. I met an alpha and he helped with my heat. That's it. Now you two tell me what the hell is going on. Did you fuck?"

Doyoung looks away so Yuta steps up to speak, "Just a one time thing. I mean, a few times but that's it. Our man here still hasn't gotten over that asshole ex of his."

_ Jaehyun.  _ Taeyong's eyebrows lift in surprise, looking at Doyoung questioningly because he had no idea his best friend still felt something for the eldest Jeong. The twitch at the corner of the beta's mouth confirms it. 

"Doyoung, oh my god," Taeyong sighs and he doesn't think twice about telling Doyoung that Jaehyun literally was hitting on him last week. "Please, honey, I should hope you'll  _ try  _ to at least forget him after I tell you that he was flirting with me at brunch last Wednesday. In front of his brother, Doyoung. He literally asked me out."

The beta tries to hide the hurt but he masks it with nonchalance, waving it off in favor of returning to putting the groceries away and mumbling just loud enough for the two to hear him, "He's always been an ass. I'm obviously not going to go back to him, I'm not stupid."

"Explains why you called out his name when you came on my dick," Yuta says sarcastically and Taeyong blanches.

Doyoung curses out a quiet  _ 'fuck you'  _ to Yuta and Taeyong couldn't stop him when he storms out the door. He looks back at Yuta when Doyoung disappears, not angry but very confused and surprised over the exchange. He was gone for a single week and it feels like he had missed out a lifetime.

Yuta sighs, staring at his half eaten banana before he shoves the entire thing into his mouth when he notices Taeyong looking at him, a way out of the conversation now since he knows Taeyong hates it when he talks with a mouth full of food. He excuses himself to the living room, where he sits down on the couch and turns on the TV. 

He sends a quick message to Doyoung to call him when he feels better because the next worst thing to do after making Doyoung angry is to go after him when he hasn't cooled down. A glance at Yuta tells him the alpha won't be up for talking anytime soon, leaving Taeyong as the middle man yet again. It honestly isn't the first time they'd fought.

His phone buzzes one more time. Taeyong expects it to be Doyoung but it's Johnny sending him a picture of a kitten seemingly around his backyard, if the background is anything to go by. Taeyong grins at the huge eyes of the cat staring at him. Johnny's caption says ' _ You.' _

Taeyong's cheeks hurt from grinning and he thinks about Johnny thinking about _ him.  _ And maybe he hadn't hurt Johnny's feelings at all. Maybe they could still be friends. 

Maybe he won't be so afraid, if it's  _ Johnny. _

Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. 

* * *

"You smell like a sexy alpha," Ten is purring when Taeyong gets to work the following Monday, a cup of coffee in his hand as he goes right up to Taeyong to sniff him. Ten quirks a single brow at him, teasing, "Did you get knotted, baby? Was he good? Any chance I could hit him up?"

The coffee scent is strong yet somehow, it's nothing compared to that of Johnny's. He can't possibly still carry Johnny's scent, right? It's been days since he last saw the alpha. He ignores Ten, who follows him all the way to their desks, and continues to scroll through this damn facebook page he'd been on since his mother sent him a link to a video of a baby waking up from his nap. 

The baby fever isn't always present but when it is it gets like  _ this;  _ Taeyong gets sucked into video after video, smiling at how adorable these babies are. He can blame Eomma for it this time. Who told her it's advisable to send him a baby video at seven in the morning on a workday?

"Earth to Taeyong?" Ten calls out, breaking Taeyong's attention on the current video of a baby getting her ears pierced. The cries aren't pretty. "Why are you watching baby videos at work? I was asking you about the alpha."

Taeyong sighs. The obvious answer is  _ no,  _ because even though he wants to stay friends with Johnny, the idea of Johnny touching someone else makes him a little sick (he has thought of it, guiltily). "No, you can't have my alpha."

"Stingy," Ten says playfully, sipping on his coffee. " _ Your  _ alpha?"

He flashes the other omega an innocent grin and forcefully closes all the tabs on his phone before putting it aside. He has zero motivation to finish up a week's worth of work he'd missed out on during his break but at least he has Ten to suffer with. He already knows a headache is due.

Doyoung and Yuta still aren't talking and after Yuta had accompanied him for lunch last Saturday, he'd gone home and told Taeyong he would call if he needed to talk. He hasn't called and neither has Doyoung, so Taeyong had spent most of his Sunday doing housework, talking to his plants and the birds (they did fly over when he sang!) and texting Johnny. They didn't call but he laughed a lot. 

He also blatantly ignores the tweet he saw about how fucked you are if you smile at a text message.

Ten is a little more quiet now that he isn't restless and all Taeyong could hear in the silence are the taps of his fingers on the keyboard and the faint songs playing in his airpods. It seems like hours had passed but when Taeyong glances at the time on his computer screen, it's only been two since he started work. It didn't feel this long last Monday.

_ Fuck Johnny Suh,  _ Taeyong thinks internally. He doesn't mean it, obviously, but if Johnny hadn't given him that little ray of hope that he could actually live his dream, then he probably wouldn't be thinking about quitting this boring job. 

Just then, his phone buzzes. The lock screen lights up with a notification.  _ Johnny Suh sent a message.  _

Taeyong smiles and, a second later, knows he's fucked.

* * *

  
  
  


**— Johnny —**

  
  


How early is texting someone too early? It's ten in the morning, Johnny's gotten up from his nap after the run earlier and he's debating on whether or not he should text Taeyong. They'd been talking all weekend and even though he hadn't heard Taeyong's voice since the last time they were face to face, he could kind of hear the omega's laugh.

He stares at the message thread with Taeyong, smiling at the last emoji Taeyong had sent along with his goodnight message, and he thinks he's pretty much done for, if he's grinning like an idiot at a freaking  _ text. _ He tries to keep in mind that Taeyong had very clearly said he isn't looking for a mate but people change their minds all the time, right?

Johnny isn't a quitter. 

He types out a simple  _ 'good morning, don't skip breakfast'  _ and hits send before tossing his phone aside for a shower. He fears if he sits there too long he'd end up waiting for a reply. 

His room isn't as pretty (or as big) as Taeyong's in the villa but honestly, Johnny isn't complaining. He's used to living in small spaces, having spent most of his time in Chicago and sharing a room with his cousin Mark up until Uncle Lee gave him a room of his own. When he'd graduated high school, Johnny had shared a room again in a dorm with his best friend Kun. He's happy to have his own room here in his parents' house but he won't deny being surprised when he'd seen just how many times bigger Taeyong's is. 

When he leaves the bathroom, he couldn't help but reach for his phone. There's a text from Taeyong but he doesn't open it until he's fully dressed for the day, smiling as he steps out of the room while reading what Taeyong had sent him.

Apparently Mrs. Lee made a mistake by sending some video to Taeyong and he forgot to have his breakfast but he tells Johnny that he won't forget to have his lunch. He makes sure to tell Taeyong to eat well before he pockets his phone and heads downstairs where he knows his mom has already prepared food for him, if the smell is anything to go by.

Downstairs in the kitchen, his father is absent and his mother is by the drawer rearranging things Johnny knows probably didn't need any rearranging. He greets her with a kiss on her cheek and she tells him that food is already on the table.

"Where's Papa?" Johnny asks as he settles down on his usual seat at the table, pouring himself a glass of orange juice and picking up an egg sandwich his mother had prepared.

She closes the drawer with a sigh, doing whatever else that she does in the kitchen; she's always doing something. Without turning to him, she says; "Your father isn't feeling so well today. Just a little headache, though, so don't you worry about it. He did ask for a favor."

Mid-chew, Johnny frowns; his father rarely gets sick but if he's in bed then he knows his mother probably made him. He nods, swallowing before he speaks, "With what?"

"There are some papers he needs Mr. Lee to sign. Could you be a dear and send it over, sweetie?"

Johnny nods again, washing his food down with his drink. "I'll go. I'll have to stop by the Jeong's too, Mama. Sungchan asked if I could help him with his new bike."

His mother hums, setting the said papers in a file on the table for Johnny to take. "Where's that brother of his? He's always asking you for help since you got back here."

"Jaehyun's busy with the family business, Mama," Johnny says with a laugh, standing up and picking up the file as he does. It isn't new to the family that while they love the Lees, the Jeongs were never their favorite, safe for Sungchan. 

She laughs with him, patting his cheek with a shake of his head. "Drive safe. Will you be back for lunch?"

"No but I'll be home soon and we can make dinner together," He tells her, another kiss to her cheek before he makes his way out after waving her goodbye. 

This time is his to savor; he gets an unsettling gut feeling that he won't have this much time with his parents sooner than later, whether he gets a job or something else, so he reminds himself to spend it with them well. 

He'd already spent nearly half his life away from the two people who made him, he plans to spend the other half taking care of them this time.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The size of the villa never fails to take Johnny's breath away. He used to wonder why two people would want to live in a house so big. Three, if he includes Taeyong, but Taeyong doesn't live in town anymore so that only leaves his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Lee. He also used to think they would be snobby, being the richest family in the district but the pair is one of the kindest people Johnny has ever met.

To top it all off, Mrs. Lee makes the best  _ samgyetang _ in town. His own mother can cook but even she loves it when Mrs. Lee serves them the ginseng chicken soup whenever they're invited over for dinner. Johnny isn't picky with food but he'd normally avoid anything with ginseng in it. Mrs. Lee's  _ samgyetang  _ might be the only exception at this point.

Stepping out of the car after he rounds the circular driveway of the villa's main entrance, he's greeted by the gardener, an elderly man that goes by Mr. Park, who is currently preoccupied with trimming the leaves and flowers surrounding the fountain sitting at the center of the drive. 

He doesn't linger to start a conversation, seeing as Mr. Park seems busy with his work. He helps himself towards the entrance, where one of the maids must have already been informed of his arrival. He greets her too with a bow before he goes to find Mrs. Lee, since her husband is most probably at the office.

Finding her isn't difficult because she isn't exactly quiet. She's singing in the gardens out back and Johnny smiles at the sight because it reminds him so much of Taeyong, for some reason. It's odd, seeing as he hadn't known Taeyong for very long. He'd seen the inside of his room though and the plants and dried flowers and posters of nature told Johnny a lot.

He must have gotten it from his mother; they radiate similar energies in a way. It's a good thing, of course. Johnny admires it the same way he admires the way Mark looks like Uncle Lee about thirty years ago. Johnny takes after his father and looks a little like his mother. A true Suh boy, his family said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Lee," Johnny greets as soon as he's close enough for the older woman to hear him.

Mrs. Lee turns around, an immediate grin stretching across her features as she squeals, complete with her hat and gardening gloves like the stereotypical rich moms they portray on TV. She approaches him, hands patting his cheeks. "Johnny! Oh, I'm so glad to see you. I was getting lonely out here all alone. How is your mother?"

"Mama is doing great. Papa's not feeling so well, though. And I wish I could keep you company but I can't stay long, Mrs. Lee."

With a hand on her chest, she guides him away from the sun to her sheltered outdoor lounge and has him sit down on the cushioned chair. "Please, you can call me Eomma, I really don't mind. I get tired of everyone here calling me Mrs. Lee. Is your father okay?"

Johnny nods, ignoring the flush in his cheeks about calling her  _ Eomma.  _ It's rightfully Taeyong's title for her and he doesn't want to weird Taeyong out. "Papa has a headache but Mama's nursing him so he should be back up on his feet sooner than later. And oh, these are the papers Papa wanted Mr. Lee to sign. Could you hand it to him?"

"Of course," Mrs. Lee takes the file to put it aside before she turns her attention back on him. Her smile is cheeky, like his mother whenever she asks him about  _ dating.  _ Here we go again. "I hope you don't mind me asking, Johnny-ah. Are you, by any chance, interested in Taeyongie?"

Johnny nearly chokes on his own spit. How does one answer such a question? The textbooks don't teach you these things, even when he's learning about being good alphas before he presented five years ago. Obviously he's not going to find any of this in writing but he wishes he knows how to respond.

He clearly likes Taeyong. What's there not to like, right? He's pretty and well-mannered and funny too. He's just not sure if it's something he should be talking about with Taeyong's  _ mother.  _ It isn't uncommon for families to match their sons or daughters and marry them off, alphas to omegas and vice versa. He knows some families, like his own, don't mind their alpha or omega children marrying betas but there are some, like the Jeongs, who are old fashioned enough to think it would bring bad luck to their future generations.

It's clear Mrs. Lee wants Taeyong to marry. Is this some kind of a trick question? 

"I think," Johnny tries this carefully, "Whether or not I am interested in him, it's ultimately his call, right?"

Mrs. Lee looks at him, really looks at him, and then her face breaks into the widest smile he'd ever seen on her and Johnny assumes he'd said the right thing. "Oh, Johnny Suh. You'd make the best husband for anyone, preferably my baby Taeyongie but you're right, you're right. It is his call."

That seems to please her because she waves him away after a goodbye kiss on his cheek and tells him to drive safely. He leaves with a smile on his lips and the thought of Taeyong in his brain. Taeyong and husband.

_ Husband. Husband. Husband. _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sungchan's new bike is a bicycle instead of a motorbike Johnny thought he'd be into. Apparently he broke it when he fell downhill and for some reason he thought Johnny would be able to fix if. He could, technically, but the fact that he's been known as the town's mechanic? Driver? Possible head alpha? in the few months since he'd gotten here is a little funny. He'd never fail to smile each time a towner goes  _ 'Suh's boy!'  _ whenever they see him. He guesses his father is pretty popular. He doesn't mind helping out, though.

After he helped Sungchan fix the tires and the break, Johnny unfortunately crossed paths with Jaehyun. Jaehyun, unlike his brother, is posh with a hint of arrogance. His alpha scent is so strong it's almost nauseating, as if Johnny was trying to steal his territory, but that could also be remnants of tension from the brunch at the Lees last week. 

It was stupid, considering the fact that the Jeongs never showed interest in matching Jaehyun with Taeyong and for Jaehyun to be so possessive just doesn't make any sense. Still, it isn't surprising; the Lees are the most prestigious family in town, with the most assets and names to many places, it's only natural for a lower rank family to want to be tied to them.

Long story short, they didn't speak much besides to greet each other with a nod. Johnny doesn't want to associate with Jaehyun any further than being family friends. 

He gets home just in time to help his mom with preparing dinner. He'd intended to go upstairs to see his father but he's already out on the foyer when Johnny stepped into the house, claiming that his headache is already gone. 

Dinner goes by quickly and well. His parents make small talk and they ask about Mrs. Lee so Johnny tells them that she seemed well when he saw her. He doesn't, however, tell them that she was asking about Taeyong, just because he doesn't want his parents asking about him making a move. 

He  _ plans  _ to, obviously, but he'd like to do it at his own time and pace. The last thing he'd want is for his moves to push or scare Taeyong away, especially since Taeyong seems adamant on staying single. In the case that he truly doesn't want to pursue anything with anyone, Johnny would let it go.

Only then, of course. For now, he would try.

After helping his mother out with the dishes and cleaning the kitchen, he excuses himself upstairs with intentions to take a bath and then check his emails and messages. Locking his door, he turns on his laptop on the study desk, making sure to draw the curtains open and leaving the window slightly open to let the air inside. 

He pulls the shirt he's wearing up and over his head, tossing it aside to take down to the laundry bag downstairs later before bed. The weather isn't so cold anymore and he's always liked not wearing a top. He's not conceited but he works out enough to have a body he's proud of.

Sitting himself at his desk, Johnny leans back and goes to check his email. He's been waiting for one in particular; an acceptance letter into starting out at Central Park Zoo, since he'd always wanted to live in New York, but he wouldn't mind getting accepted into Seoul Grand Park, where he would be closer to his parents. 

Getting to do what he loves is truly a privilege but the climb isn't the easiest. He'd put off being an adult for far too long, honestly. His parents wouldn't mind having him under their roof but he'd like to be independent, maybe start his own family someday. A flash image of Taeyong crosses his mind but he shakes it off just as quickly. He couldn't wipe his smile away, though.  _ Damn you, Lee Taeyong. _

Thinking of Taeyong reminds him that he hasn't checked his phone since he'd kept it in his pocket this morning. He slips it out and unlocks to see messages from Mark, Kun, the group chat he's in with some of the guys back in Chicago and two from Taeyong. He smiles, ignoring the rest in favor of opening the ones from the omega.

The first message is a response to his last one that says  _ 'don't skip your meals too!'  _ and the second is a photo of two cats snuggling with a caption that says  _ 'the bigger one is you (im tiny hehe)'.  _ Johnny laughs at this and pulls up the keyboard to type a reply. 

Taeyong's reply comes almost immediately and they exchange a few more messages before Johnny decides to take a bath. He'd normally take a shower but relaxing in the tub with some music on feels like a vibe he'd appreciate, even better if he gets to continue texting Taeyong.

In the five minutes he prepared the bath for himself, Taeyong sent him about five messages talking about how many pots of plants he has sitting on his windowsill and that apparently when he sings a song the birds would fly by. Once Johnny settles in the warm water, his phone buzzes one more time.

_ 'Can we call?' _

It isn't the wisest idea to entertain such a thought while he's very naked in a bubble bath but Johnny can't find it in himself to say no. So he types out a fast  _ 'of course'  _ and it doesn't take Taeyong more than five seconds to call. 

"Hey, gorgeous," Johnny starts off with a smile on his face because what better than to ease into a nice bubble bath while talking to easily the prettiest omega he'd ever met? "Feeling lonely or did you just miss me?"

Taeyong giggles from the other end of the line, "Both? Maybe? What are you up to?"

Johnny stares at the bubbles floating above the water. "I'm in the tub, for a much needed bubble bath. What about you?"

"Oooh," Taeyong hums and there's some ruffling on the other side, probably from him moving. "Wish I had a tub here to sink in. I'm in bed, already, because there's literally nothing to do."

"That's why you called, huh?" Johnny asks playfully and Taeyong releases another soft giggle. He doesn't mind keeping Taeyong company, obviously. "Work tomorrow?"

Another hum, "Sadly. What are your plans tomorrow?"

Johnny shrugs even though he knows Taeyong won't be able to see him. "I'll know when I wake up, I suppose. If you were here, I'd have you take me around town for real this time."

"For real, for real?" Taeyong asks, his voice teasing. "Or is that an excuse to get me hot and bothered again?"

That brings a laugh right out of Johnny and the memory of the  _ last  _ time they went out nearly made him drop his phone. "Hey, I wasn't even trying. It's not my fault me being honest turns you on now, is it?"

"You're right," Taeyong sighs dramatically. "I'm blaming my heat. I should have sucked you off as a thank you."

_ Well. _ He knows picking up the phone when Taeyong called would be a bad idea but he didn't see  _ this  _ coming. He keeps a smile on and doesn't pause for too long in case Taeyong thinks he's  _ weak.  _ He probably is. For Taeyong. 

"Yeah?" He says, ignoring the way his dick is filling up just at the idea of having Taeyong on his knees for him. "Maybe next time. I'd kill to see you on your knees for me."

Taeyong hums and there's more ruffling, more shifting of places. "I look good on my knees, or so I've been told. Bet you couldn't last five minutes when I use my mouth properly."

"I don't doubt it," Johnny releases a breathy laugh and the image of Taeyong with his mouth full of cock has him dipping his free hand into the water, curling his fingers around the base of his shaft and giving it a squeeze. "What's your gag reflex like?"

"Nonexistent."

"Fuck," Johnny curses, laughing again as he gives his cock another squeeze. "You'd like it if I fucked your throat?"

There's a hitch in Taeyong's breathing and when he speaks again, his voice is lower, just short of a moan. "I'd love it. I want to choke on your cock. Fuck.."

The corner of Johnny's mouth twitches into a smirk and in his head he pictures Taeyong on his bed. "Are you touching yourself, Lee Taeyong?"

A giggle and then a moan. "Maybe… You made me wet again, Johnny. You're good at that, aren't you?"

_ Fuck.  _ Johnny leans his head back and closes his eyes, fingers languidly stroking his fully erected shaft. "I like that I make you wet easily. I didn't know you'd be such a slut for me."

"Oh-" Taeyong gasps and Johnny pictures him having removed his pajama pants and tossed it aside with a hand between his legs. "Fuck, yeah I am. God, I wish you were here. You'd clean me off with your tongue, wouldn't you? You're so good at it. Your tongue feels so good on my pussy."

Johnny pauses the flicks of his wrist, just to be safe in case he busts a load too early. Taeyong has  _ no  _ idea how much he loves eating the omega out. He's sweet, sweetest he's ever had, and it's addicting in the way that he could still taste him on his tongue. "What are you touching yourself with, hm?"

"My dildo," Taeyong responds immediately. "It's almost as big as you."

The image planted in Johnny's head is going to stay there for  _ days.  _ "Okay, so pretend the tip of your pretty toy is my tongue. Use it to rub your clit, baby."

"Mmh- Fuck. I am," Taeyong moans again, "Holy shit."

Johnny chuckles, paying attention to the tip of his cock as he pictures rubbing it against Taeyong's pretty pink pussy. "I'm sure you've done that before, what's making you sound so surprised, sweetheart?"

"I've never had a hot guy like you whisper it in my ear," Taeyong says quietly before releasing a soft whine and the way his breathing picks up tells Johnny he's still rubbing his clit with the toy. "I really- Fuck, I wish you were here."

Johnny picks up his pace, stroking at his lengthy girth and allowing a moan to leave him as he does. "I wish you were here too, baby. You'd feel so good wrapped around my cock."

"Shit, Johnny," Taeyong whines again, "Can I- Please, can I fuck myself? I need it so bad. I need your cock."

"Go ahead, gorgeous," Johnny murmurs just loud enough, listening to the gasp Taeyong lets out. "Push it deep inside, yeah? Imagine it's me splitting you open again. You're so tight, so wet, so good for me."

Taeyong moans louder and Johnny's envious that he's all the way in the city and he couldn't swallow the sounds Taeyong lets out. There's a faint squelching in the background, surely from the way Taeyong is fucking himself with the dildo. Johnny matches his pace with each stroke of his cock, his breathing growing rapid and he stops abruptly just shy of a sure orgasm. He doesn't want it to be over too soon. 

"Stop," He says into the phone, "Pull it out, baby. Stop fucking yourself." 

The squelching stops and it's soon followed by a whimper. Johnny finds amusement in teasing Taeyong like this; even miles apart, Taeyong submits to him so easily. The omega whines again, "Why? I was feeling so good."

"Just wanna see how much of a good omega you are," Johnny says teasingly but not without squeezing his shaft once again. "Use your toy to slap your clit. Keep your legs apart and do it, baby, the way I'd do it with my cock."

More moans and whines go straight into Johnny's ear. Taeyong's breath hitches again and he gasps, "I'm c-close."

"What do you say when you want something?"

_ "Please, please, please."  _ Taeyong is straight out crying now, obvious from the tone of his voice and the little sobs he lets out. "Please let me cum. Please, Johnny."

Maybe it's the way he says his name that does it but Johnny finds himself moaning as well while he quickens the pace of his strokes, whispering into the phone. "Go ahead, baby. Fuck yourself and make a mess for me, hm? Good boy."

Taeyong's moans grow louder on the other end of the line, his breathing rapid and then he goes silent before releasing a drawn out whine. The thought of Taeyong squirting all over his bedsheets pushes Johnny towards his own release and he cums with a grunt, spilling all over his fingers. 

He's broken out of his trance when he hears Taeyong giggle and it immediately brings a smile to his lips. The water is gross now but Johnny needs a moment before he could move. From where he is, Taeyong hums quietly.

"I'm gonna hang up but," Taeyong clears his throat, speaking breathlessly. "I've got something for you through text. We'll talk soon?"

Johnny nods before he remembers that Taeyong can't see him. "Yes. We will. I'll wait for that text."

Taeyong giggles again before he hangs up. A second later, Johnny receives a text and he opens it to a video of Taeyong rubbing the tip of his dildo along his folds, pulling it away so Johnny could see the webs and strings of his slick connecting the toy to his cunt. He curses when his cock twitches again. Another message comes through and this time it's a selfie, of a winking Taeyong with a smile on his lips while he licks along the length of his toy.

Johnny thinks Taeyong would be the death of him as he watches the video over and over while he pumps at his cock, teeth sinking deep into the flesh of his bottom lip until he's cumming and spilling over his fist once again. 

He takes a picture this time and, still breathless, sends it to Taeyong with a caption that says  _ 'all for you'. _ Taeyong replies with a series of heart eyes emojis and then a  _ 'what a waste, i would have swallowed every drop'  _ that makes Johnny want to go again. He doesn't, obviously, but he smiles when Taeyong tells him he might pass out. 

Johnny purposely doesn't reply in case his message would wake Taeyong up but he uses the time to clean up the tub and wash himself down with a quick shower before he gets dressed for bed. He falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow but not without sending Taeyong one more text.

_ Sweet dreams. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!! find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/johnyongcas) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/johnyongclub)!


End file.
